Steven's Quarry
Steven's Quarry is located just outside of Mystic Falls. The quarry has been a site for many events in timeline of the series; it was the place where Stefan and Damon woke up while in transition after being killed by their father, where Stefan thought of committing suicide, where the sacrifice to break Klaus' hybrid curse took place, and where Silas dumped Stefan and the safe, after Stefan tried and failed to bury Silas' once-desiccated body. At the bottom of the quarry, Stefan spent three months drowning, dying, and reawakening over and over again while trapped in the safe. 1864 In 1864, both Stefan and Damon came back to life in transition to becoming a vampire. Emily and her brother had brought them there to recover. It was there that she explained to them that they were in transition, and that if they did not feed on human blood, they would die. Season One In Blood Brothers, after Elena accidentally let Stefan escape from the Salvatore basement, Stefan fled to the Quarry to order to commit suicide by waiting for the sun to rise without his daylight ring. Elena eventually found him and talked him out of killing himself, with Damon's help. Season Two In The Sun Also Rises, Klaus chose this spot as the location where he would break his hybrid curse by sacrificing a werewolf, a vampire, and a Petrova doppelgänger. At this location, Jenna, Jules, Greta and Elena were all killed, but Elena was able to be resurrected by a spell performed by Bonnie Bennett, using John Gilbert's life force. Klaus was nearly killed by Bonnie and Elijah at this site, but Elijah eventually changed his mind and saved his life, instead. Season Three In The New Deal, Damon mentions that he threw Tony's head and body in the lake at the bottom of Steven's quarry. Season Four In Graduation, Stefan planned on dumping Silas' petrified body into the quarry, but it was revealed that Silas was no longer neutralized, as the spell that Bonnie used to desiccate him was tied to her life, and when she died, the spell broke. Silas then incapacitated and locked Stefan into the safe, and proceeded to dump it into the quarry. Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Stefan was seen hallucinating and drowning, over and over again, in the safe at the bottom of the quarry. In True Lies, Stefan was still suffering while Damon has Sherrif Forbes and her men search the waters for Stefan. Later his safe was found a few miles away from the quarry, in the woods. When the safe was opened by Sheriff Forbes, Stefan was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a dead corpse with its throat cut out. In Original Sin, it was revealed that the safe Stefan was locked in all summer was fished out by the man in the safe, on the newly-resurrected Qetsiyah's orders. She continued to stay at the now-dead man's cabin near the quarry as she plotted Silas' death. Season Six In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Stefan and Elena said goodbye. Season Seven In Things We Lost in the Fire, it was revealed that Stefan's hell in the Phoenix Stone him and Damon drowning together in the Quarry and for his survival he had to let Damon drown. Season Eight In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Damon, Bonnie and Stefan fought Cade and managed to kill him. Appearances ;Season 1 *''Blood Brothers'' ;Season 2 *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' ;Season 4 *''Graduation'' ;Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer (hallucination) *''True Lies'' ;Season 6 *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Elena's hallucinations) ;Season 8 *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-18h25m44s15.png Steven_1.jpg Steven_2.jpg Steven_3.jpg Sacrificelocation.jpg 6X22-118-ElenaStefan.png 6X22-61-Stefan.png 6X22-63-ElenaStefan.png 814-071~Elena~Stefan~Damon~Cade-Stevens_Quarry.png 814-110~Stefan~Damon-Stevens_Quarry.png See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location